


It’s a secret

by IdentityCrisis



Category: Disney Princesses, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Disney Princesses - Freeform, Disney World & Disneyland, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Gay Panic, M/M, Mentioned Voltron: Legendary Defender Team, Princesses, disneyland au, klance, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdentityCrisis/pseuds/IdentityCrisis
Summary: Disney Prince Klance AuPrince Eric ~ KeithPrince Phillip ~ Lance“Excuse me, Prince Eric.” Keith felt a small tug at the edge of his cloak; he looked around to see a tiny little girl who couldn’t have been more than around 6 glowing with visible excitement. “Can I tell you a secret?”





	It’s a secret

Prince Eric ~ Keith  
Prince Phillip ~ Lance 

“Excuse me, Prince Eric.” Keith felt a small tug at the edge of his cloak; he looked around to see a tiny little girl who couldn’t have been more than around 6 glowing with visible excitement. “Can I tell you a secret?” Keith crouched down and carefully scooped her up so she could whisper in his ear and she giggled in a way that made his heart melt. “What’s your secret, my dear princess?” Keith asked gently as she leaned forward and cupped her hands around her mouth. “I was talking to Prince Phillip just now and he said…” She paused and glanced over to where Lance was standing, surrounded by a group of young boys. “He said that he thinks you’re pretty and that I shouldn’t tell you that.” She whispered quickly. “Well, what’s your name my pretty little mischief maker?” Keith managed breathe out from between his swirling mix of thoughts. “I’m Locke Halleway, nice to meet you” 

Keith remembered thinking at that moment that for someone so young, little Locke had impressively good manners; it only made him wonder whether or not she was purely just a little girl or something slightly more magical. 

“Princess Halleway, how would you like to know one of my secrets too?” Keith treasured how such a simple question lit up her rosy cheeks and she seemed to glow from within as she nodded eagerly in response. “Miss Halleway, I entrust you with the top secret knowledge that I happen to think the prince has very beautiful eyes. But you can’t tell him that; you promise?” 

Moments like these were what made Keith love his job beyond what many people think is possible. The long shifts and the weekend work was most people's idea of hell, but the way just the sight of him lit up the faces of so many people, made Keith feel special in a way that was almost irreplaceable. 

“Don’t worry Mister Prince, I’m not allowed to talk to him anymore, my time is up,” she paused for half a beat before continuing, “That’s right isn’t it mummy?” She looked over to where a young blonde woman was stood trying desperately to quieten a shrieking baby. 

“Well I have a feeling your mum would like to leave now anyway, so how about you run along?” He suggested gently before setting her down. “If you ask the lady at the door nicely she might give you a little badge for you to take home and show your friends.” He smiled slightly as she hugged him one last time before wandering off down the red carpet. 

Keith’s head began to swim with unspoken thoughts and emotions but he only had about 20 minutes left until the end of his shift, so he shook it off and settled back down onto his “throne”. Casually, he glanced up at Lance for what he intended to be less than half a second but what turned into about half a lifetime. Time slowed as he quite literally became part of the lousy rom-com movies that always made him feel sick. 

He just couldn’t help it. 

The subtleties about him are what had made Lance so irresistible to Keith, and yet he’d never allowed himself to indulge this particular desire for one very specific reason: his greatest fear was falling in love with someone who was straight. The heart wrenching grief that came from realising that the one you’ve desired from the start, could never be interested in you was devastating and Keith just couldn’t take much more heartbreak. But if Lance truly did think what the little angel had told him then maybe there was still hope. 

Ever since Lance had joined the team at the start of the summer Keith had slowly been losing his grip on self control and by this point, with Lance being stationed so close, his willpower had all but disappeared. The way his laugh seemed to light up a room, the slight drop of his eyes whenever he was caught people-watching, the curve of his mouth as he flirted shamelessly with every single woman in sight - that’s what Keith had fallen for, it was all in the details. 

There was suddenly a light tap on his shoulder and Keith leapt about 5 feet in the air. “Whoops sorry about that,” chuckled Mulan “we’re going outside to close the gates and watch the fireworks before we clock out, you coming?” Keith considered this for a second but he made his decision when he glanced at Lance and heard him say to Cinderella that he’d catch up with them later. “No, I’ll see you guys in a bit, I’m just going to clean up a bit and grab some food first.” Mulan nodded distractedly and Keith followed her gaze over to where Aurora was stood. “Go get her ‘Lan, she can’t keep her eyes off you.” Keith urged and Mulan swatted at him playfully before making her way over to where the other princesses were gathering. 

Keith busied himself with seemingly pointless chores as he waited to see if Lance would approach him and he soon become aware of a pair of eyes burning holes into his back.

“So Lance, I met this gorgeous little girl today, she had electric blue eyes and gorgeous curly, blonde hair.” Keith taunted, glancing up casually to see the uneasy look of pure horror painted perfectly across Lance’s features. 

“O...oh?” He managed to stutter out, flushing a deep crimson colour and tripping clumsily over the edges of his robes. 

“Yeah, in fact she shared some pretty interesting secrets with me. I certainly found them intriguing.” Keith continued flippantly. “You don’t mind if I get changed quickly do you?”

“Uh…” The English language seemed to have entirely abandoned Lance, so Keith went right ahead and began unbuttoning his shirt and loosening his belt. 

But then, like a switch being flipped, Lance sprung into action. 

“Did she, by any chance tell you my secret?” Lance asked slyly with a wink as he gradually began to move closer to where Keith was still fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. “You need some help with that?” 

Lance was suddenly right in front of Keith, taking hold of his hands and guiding them out the way as he gently undid the remaining buttons and slipped the soft fabric off over Keith’s arms. 

Wow I can’t believe I ever thought this kid was straight, he’s practically drooling. But damn, he can undress me any day. 

Keith watched as Lance slowly trailed his gaze along the soft contours of his chest before lifting his eyes to meet Keith’s gaze. They both seemed to realise at the exact same moment what they were doing and blushed a brilliant red before turning away from each other quickly. 

“I think I’ll get changed over here.” Keith slipped round the corner into the shadows to change and came back just in time to hear a loud crash. He turned to see Lance, sprawled across the floor having tripped over a discarded prop. “You ok down there?” He asked, trying desperately to hold back his laughter whilst bending down to help Lance to his feet. 

“So about this secret…” Lance began but he stopped quite abruptly when Keith cut him off by leaning down and gently brushing his lips against his with a surge of confidence. Passion burned deep within each of the boys. The overwhelming desire to dominate washed over Keith and he twisted his fingers into Lance’s neatly styled hair. 

Keith pulled away breathless and Lance moaned at the sudden loss of contact. “Do you maybe wanna… grab a coffee with me sometime?” He offered sheepishly as if they hadn’t just been kissing less than five seconds ago. Rather than replying Keith pulled Lance back into another beautifully passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a oneshot but feel free to let me know what you think happens after this oneshot and/or let me know what you thought. ~ Chelsea


End file.
